


of insecurities and uncertainties

by chaemoongie



Series: hyunghyuk everyday drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Song fic, sad min, uncertainties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: it's one of this days, where minhyuk would just sit at the cemented rail of their balcony, stare up the sky and hum the same melody over and over again.





	of insecurities and uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> im sad and i wanted a sad min fic, this is inspired by demons of imagine dragons hehe

hyungwon comes home on a silent space. it's already 2 in the morning and minhyuk's probably home, so he frowns when he wasn't welcomed by a familiar melody. he sighs and kicks off his shoes, pads directly at his and minhyuk's shared bedroom, and he finds him there. sitting on top of the cemented railing of their balcony and stares somewhere up there. he looks casual there, just sitting, the wind blowing his hair, his eyes are closed and he's silently humming, but when you look at him closely, he looks so empty, drained, lifeless.

 

hyungwon pushes his hair back and hangs his coat on a rack.

 

it's one of this days, where minhyuk would just sit at the cemented rail of their balcony, stare up the sky and hum the same melody over and over again. his eyes would always look empty but tears are evident, his sobs can be heard along with his hums but he won't really say anything, on why he cries and what he cries for, on why he's sad or what's he sad for, on why he's empty or what's he empty for.

 

it's one of this days, where minhyuk's wrapped by his insecurities,uncertainties,skepticism and doubtfulness about his self and all hyungwon would do is sit beside him and wait for minhyuk to calm down and talk to him. he'll wait until minhyuk comes back to his bright and bubbly self, where he'll giggle at anything and blow flying kisses anywhere.

 

hyungwon sits beside minhyuk but he doesn't say anything, he just sits there and lets the wind blow his hair, he watches minhyuk hum and cry at the same time. to be very honest, hyungwon is hurt, why can't minhyuk talk to him? why can't minhyuk tell him what's bothering him? why can't minhyuk reside his problems to him? but then, hyungwon thinks minhyuk is not ready. he decides he can wait until minhyuk opens up to him, he wont force minhyuk to talk to him. he'll wait until minhyuk willingly tells him everything.

so all hyungwon does is accompany minhyuk, until he feels better, until they're good again.

 

they stayed like that for hours, until minhyuk rests his head on hyungwon's shoulder and they watches the sun wave its good morning to them using it's warm rays, until hyungwon feels minhyuk's body fall completely on him, so he decides it time to go to sleep. 

 

so he plops down and carries minhyuk to their bed, he lays him there gently and lies beside him. minhyuk snuggles up to him, wraps his arms around him and hyungwon smiles. he caresses minhyuk's locks and hums the same melody minhyuk hums until they fall into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
